


A New Beginning

by Dweebo



Series: Privateschool!Tony & Publicschool!Bucky [2]
Category: The Avengers
Genre: Gets cute-ish at the end, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sam Wilson/Tony Stark friendship, darker than I originally intended, kind of sad, not-quite getting together yet, small glee references, teensy bit angsty, there is some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dweebo/pseuds/Dweebo
Summary: “Tony?”Tony glanced up to see James holding his drink. Tony hadn't seen the boy for a month or so since the football game, he’d never called. The thought made his heart ache.-Takes place a month or two after Uptown Boy





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ah so this was originally supposed to be fluffier and happier but yeah guess not. It's not ~that~ sad though, I mean, at least not to me. I've been in a wild writers block and stressed as fuck over school lately so don't judge me too hard.

Tony pulled his blazer on, snagging his wallet and satchel, then hurried his way out the front door. Hissing, as the cold wind slapped him in the face, but kept walking regardless.

The time right before winter was always the worst. It was too cold to be outside regularly, but not cold enough be able to cancel any sort of plans. 

And for some reason, he thought it was a good idea to walk to the coffee shop. 

He grumbled to himself, pulling the door open to the Lima Bean. He savored the blissful heat and aroma the machines were emitting. He let out a contented sigh as he approached the counter, smiling at his favorite barista, Sam.

“Hey Sam, my usual please. But, let's swap out the blueberry muffin for a sandwich, mix things up, y’know?” Tony ordered with a grin.

Sam smirked and shook his head. “What kind of sandwich would you like today, Mr. Stark?”

“Surprise me, Mr. Wilson.” Tony mocked.

“That’ll be $7, then.” Sam informed him, typing into the cashier. Tony whipped out his cash and handed him the correct change. “Thanks, Sam.”

“Anytime, man.” Sam said, turning away to direct one of the baristas to construct the food and drink.

Tony thought he saw a familiar face, but shrugged it off as he headed over to where the drink would be handed off. He stared down at a newspaper while he waited, glaring at the gnarly face of Donald Trump staring back at him. He turned the newspaper around, avoiding the cheeto man.

“Tony?”

Tony glanced up to see James holding his drink. Tony hadn't seen the boy for a month or so since the football game, he’d never called. The thought made his heart ache.

However, the football player was still as beautiful as ever. Tony smiled slightly. “Hey James, been awhile.”

James’s but his lip. “You're right, it is nice to see you again though.” If Tony was comprehending things correctly, his voice seemed a little shaky and his face had nerves written all over it. 

Tony reached out and grabbed his drink. “It’s nice to see you too-” his fingers brushed against James’s gloved hand, feeling something much harder than flesh and bone.

Before he could ask, James retracted his hand as if he had been burned, and wouldn't meet his gaze. “I'll go see if your food is ready.” The boy muttered, scampering away.

Tony frowned at the odd behavior displayed by the other boy. His brows furrowed further when Sam came over to hand him his sandwich instead of the football player.

Sam cast him a sad look. “Sorry about Buck, he’s going through a rough time.”

“No it's alright, is he okay?” Tony questioned.

Sam smiled sadly. “He will be at some point, he's had a rough few weeks.”

Thoroughly mystified, Tony nodded and moved around the line, finding an empty booth near the back. He sat down and whipped out his laptop and homework from his backpack.

He sipped his coffee, sitting in silence as he worked.

He saw feet shuffle next to where he was sitting and he looked up to see James’s bashful face looking back. The boy standing rested his hand on the chair. “This seat free?”

Tony smiled a bit and nodded, sitting up straighter. “What's up?”

James grimaced faintly. “Sorry for kinda actin’ like a dick back there. And, ah, for never calling ya.”

Tony dipped his head in acknowledgement, preparing to say something when James raised a hand to silence him. “I lost your number, that's why I never called.”

Tony felt his heart lighten, knowing he wasn't purposefully brushed off, but- “I wrote it on your hand, how could you lose it?”

James’s face went dark. “I lost the number right along with my arm.”

Tony stared blankly at him. “Pardon?”

James ran a gloveless hand over his face. “That night, the night of the game when we met, I got into a car accident. They had ta amputate my arm.” The other boy tugged the glove off of what appeared to be a metal prosthesis of an arm. 

Tony refrained from gaping, knowing that probably wouldn't help the situation all that much. 

“Can- can I touch it?” Tony found himself asking.

James narrowed his eyes slightly but held out his hand. Tony ran his fingers carefully over the metal surface, holding it up with his other hand. He got lost in the beauty of the mechanics until James cleared his throat. Tony looked up at James, to see the other boy watching him with a curious eye. “It's disgustin’, why the hell are you lookin’ at it as though it's some sort of art?”

Tony blushed slightly. “I obviously am upset over what happened to you, but it's a beautiful piece of machinery nonetheless.”

Tony expected James to sneer and walk away in disgust, or at least slap him, but James just huffed a laugh. “You're fuckin weird, Tony.”

Tony smirked. “You have no idea.”

“Y’know, you're the first person to not give me some sort of pity, it’s refreshing. Nobody can even look at me without the saddest puppy eyes on the planet. Steve looks like someone amputated his arm instead of mine.” James claimed, looking somewhat impressed.

Tony shrugged. “I mean I'd hate it too if people treated me like a wilted flower. And you Barnes, are no wilted flower. Things will work out in your favor eventually.”

James rolled his eyes fondly, grabbing a napkin off the table and snagging one of Tony’s pens. He scribbled down an assortment of numbers, which appeared to create a phone number. 

James slid the napkin over to him. “My break is almost up, but take this. And don't lose it.”

Tony could only nod as James snagged his hand and kissed his fingers. “Talk to ya later, doll.”

Tony shook his head with a smile. “See ya, James.”

He packed up his stuff and as he was heading out, he turned to see James give him a quick wink.

**Author's Note:**

> Email me prompts or suggestions at storiesbydweebo@gmail.com


End file.
